In general, all prior art compressors compress gaseous matter by applying forces that are either normal to, or at angle and to, the direction of compression. A large amount of energy is necessary to generate the mechanical force required by conventional prior art compressors which take air or gas at atmospheric pressures and store it under higher pressures in the reduced confines of a reservoir tank. The high energy requirements of motors used to drive these prior art compressors draw more energy from conventional energy sources.
In general, conventional compressors employ many engaged parts resulting in increased dynamic friction over the increased number of engaged surfaces which of course results in increased energy losses from frictional engagement. This energy consumption for frictional parts engagement is aside from the actual energy expended to mechanically compress the gaseous matter itself.
Another disadvantage of prior art compressors is the ever present sliding contact between compressor parts such as piston and piston rings to cylinder walls, vanes to compressor housing. These and other types of sliding contacts result in a significant source of dynamic friction and resulting heat. Lubrication between parts in sliding contacts is constant requirement in these conventional compressors to protect the continuously friction-heated parts from premature wear and tear.
Another very important consideration concerning the operating parts of conventionally employed compressors is the requirement that operating parts must be machined to extremely close tolerances and the surfaces of the parts be made and maintained to a high degree of finish in order to prevent compression losses. This results in extra costs in time and materials during manufacture.
The disclosed device herein, overcomes the shortcomings of prior art and provides a compressor for compressing air or any gaseous matter that is efficient to operate and easily manufactured. These benefits are provided by employing an entirely new method of compressing gaseous matter. It is an established engineering principle that when forces are equal, opposite, and collinear, no resultant moment is produced at any point in space. The apparatus herein described and disclosed, utilizes this engineering principle in a new and novel fashion to provide for the compression of large volumes of gaseous matter with an efficiency far exceeding that of any prior art compressor. Consequently, a unique and efficient apparatus for air compression is provided which has great efficiency. This is provided by employing equal, collinear, and opposite forces acting on opposite faces of a rotating wheel or discs, and with the forces having no relative movement with the wheel, producing such efficient compression.
With respect to the above description, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components or steps set forth in the following description or illustration in the drawings. The various apparatus and method of the invention are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure.
Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. Therefore, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present compression machine. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology in so far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further objectives of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.